Fighting or Pleasure?
by nana sin
Summary: Kenpachi finds another Esspada after Nnortia. What will he do? Find out.


Now what would happen if the two strongest ppl ever met? Kenpachi x Harribel Lemon Rated M

(and plz no annoying comments about how bad my grammar is alright -.-)

Standing there with that shark grin with his blood drying from the wind, Kenpachi stares at the dead Espada before him. "Too bad. The fun was over so soon. Oh well, hopefully there some more out there." He spoke looking around, seeing nothing more than rumble, blood spots in the sand, and the foot prints Ichigo left along with that orange haired girl.  
>"Teh, let's go Yachiru." He said sheathing his sword, as he began to walk away.<br>"So where we heading now Kenny?" She smiled big.  
>"Wherever there are more Espada bitches to fight." He replied still with the grin on his face.<br>Then Yachiru gasped and looked around catching Kenpachi's attention. "What is it?" He asked stopping in his tracks.  
>"I sense a very strong spiritual pressure around!" She giggled excitedly.<br>Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew hard against the giant captain turning his attention to his left side.  
>"Huh?" He looked in the direction to where the wind blew and standing in the distance was a smaller figure. Except something is different about this one. It was way different than the last Espada. But what?<br>"Looks like I found a new fighter. Get down, so I can cut loose." He said to Yachiru.  
>"Kay." Yachiru hopped down from his shoulder, sitting down in the sand playing with a nearby stick. "Go beat 'em Kenny!" She cheered before he began walking off towards the mysterious figure.<br>Once he got close enough to the person he saw it was a woman. Not surprised at all, he looked her over and his grin widened.  
>"So what brings you out of hiding Espada?" Kenpachi asked excitedly.<br>Harribel took a little offense to that. "Who said I was hiding? I was waiting patiently here while you took down one of the others. Which I was pretty impressed, but most greatful. Nnortia was quite annoying." Her voice was soft with a small spark to it, but what was it? Kenpachi wondered as he studied her features. Her golden blonde hair blew around her with her hood covering half her face and hiding her mask.  
>"Well, I hope you put up more of an interesting fight than he did. So if you don't want to die than I suggest you get out your weapon and prepare yourself Espada!" Kenpachi said impatiently.<br>Harribel sighs frustrated.  
>"If you insisit Soul Reaper. But may I warn you, I don't die so easily." She said as she took ahold the bottom of her top where her zipper started which made Kenpachi confused a little, on what she was planning. As he was about to unsheath his sword she started to unzip her top making Kenpachi's eyes widen. What the hell is she doing? He thought as he watched her undress. When her top was reveiled he saw her mouth was completely covered in a mask. How fortuate. He thought. This only made him grin bigger.<br>"Nice. Can't really complain on how it looks." He chuckled showing his k-9s. Her eyes showed no fear at all. That's how he likes it.  
>"Are you going to stand there all day or do you want to fight?" She asked with a little bit of frustration in her tone, yet with femine. Kenpachi just chuckled.<br>"So impatient. Alright, I'll come at ya." He said holding his blade to his side as he took a deep breathe before taking off leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Harribel was pretty impressed now. She hasn't seen this kind of speed in a long time. She unsheathed her weapon from behind her back, drawing it to meet Kenpachi's. A spark of light began to fly everywhere when their blades met every time.  
>This woman is amazing. Almost as amazing as when I fought Ichigo. Can she seriously be stronger, or even a better oppenent? Either way, this is freakin' awsome! Kenpachi thought as Harribel flash-stepped to his left bringing her arm back and towards his ribs. Kenpachi's eye widen a little off guard and let her cut through him.<br>She paused and stared up at him wondering if he was just letting her win.  
>"Are you fighting with all of your strength or are you holding back?"<br>Suddenly Kenpachi's grin widened as he started to chuckle turning into a pyschicotic laugh. Harribel was a little confused. What the hell is wrong with this guy? She thought when she didn't waste any more time, and charged at Kenpachi, once more and brought her arm up above her head.  
>"I'm done playing around Shimigami, and get ready to die!" She howlered.<br>Then out of the blue, her wrist was caught before she could cut down. Her icicle eyes widen as she was thrown in the air and slammed down hard on the sand making a huge explosion of dust. Coughing trying to catch her breathe she felt some weight being pushed down upon her. She looks up and there he was smirking down so close to her face as well.  
>"What do you think you're doing? Get off of me right now, you idiot!" She demanded very angerily.<br>"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He said almost in a whisper as he lowered himself towards her ear and the nape of her neck as he inhaled her scent. "I can smell your fighting spirit. You still have blenty left. I love that!" He laughed as she brought her legs into her chest, and with great force she was able to kick him off sending him sliding on his feet a few yards away. Still laughing he held his sword out in front of him and couldn't help, but laugh some more "You are a lot more interesting then Nnotia and even maybe a little bit more then Ichigo. But something is a lot different with you. But I can't put my finger on it." He said looking towards the sky to his left. Harribel was getting irritated now. Why was this stupid man stalling instead of fighting? I don't get it. She thought as she tightened her grip on her blade.  
>"I'm getting tired of this idiot wasting my time." She muttered under her breathe as she flash-steps in front of him and strikes right through his shoulder. Her eyes widen. "No way.. " She said.<br>He just stood there looking down at her with a spark in his eye. Slowly turning his head at where she struck he takes a hold of her wrists and kicks her feet right out from under her making her fall back and him hovering over her once again. Blood dripped from his shoulder and down the sword handle, and onto her abs. He looked her over from her well toned face, down to where her obi stopped. He couldn't help, but feel like something was missing. He didn't relieze it til now that this Espada made his wild raged heart skip. Why her? He wondered as he looked back up at her ice blue eyes that glistened with the sun. Almost reminding him of how crystals would shine when you flash a light towards them. Harribel was confused a little embaressed to be honest. What is with this guy? He's not even trying none the less wanting to stop my attack? Did he want me to hit him.  
>Suddenly a pair of wet lips pressed against hers as she snapped out of her thoughts as she stared blankly at his small black eye. Feeling his spiritual pressure rising dramaticly making it a little tricky for her to fight back though that did not stop her from trying. Kenpachi kept his weight, and strength on her. Feeling her resistance against him, Kenpachi kissed even deeper licking the bottom of her lushess lips, and couldn't help but kiss along her cheek bone, than down to her ear lobe, licking the shell before whispering "You're very delious. I can't contain myself anymore." As she felt his sharp teeth bite gently but teasingly on top of her ear making a small gasp escape from her lips. She was getting so frustrated with herself right now. How the hell could she let this big dumb oaf to take control over her like this? It's purely embaressing, and annoying.<br>After he parted his lips from hers he glanced in her ocean blue eyes. She couldn't help, but stare at his eye with confusion, and frustration.  
>"The hell are you planning? If you're going to fight, than fight you moran! If not than let me do the honors in ending your pathetic life." She said in a more demanding tone. That only made him grin more with excitement.<br>"Ooh I like 'em fiesty!" He chuckled. She let out a small growl.  
>"Get off me you moran!" She yelled.<br>Suddenly she felt his spiritual pressure rising by the second making it almost hard for her to breathe. But Kenpachi couldn't help, but smirk at her reactions. They were making him more excited.  
>"Oh than why don't ya make me?" He mocked. She was getting really irritated now. Enough playing around. She was really going to regret what she was about to do. "<br>She leans up and smack kissing him on the lips roughly, shoving her tough in his mouth feeling those k-9's of his. It was almost a turn on. Wait? There's no way in hell this could be turning her on? Could it? It would have to be impossible.  
>As she was trailing off in her thoughts agan, Kenpachi took the oppurtunity to turn the tables once again. He grabbed the obi and ripped it clean off along with most of her pants leaving her just in her black undies that had some ruffles running up to her mid-thigh. Kenpachi's eyes widen with lust. He knew from the moment he saw her, she was like a godess. Now she is all his. Harribel couldn't help, but be embaressed a little. No other man besides Grimmjow has seen her like this. Least not in a long time.<br>Kenpachi follows her eyes and meets with them as he leans down to her collar bone, and begins to leave butterfly kisses all along her shoulders. Such a wonderful taste. Almost delious than blood. Kenpachi thought, as he licked up her neck letting out a small gasp.  
>He was a little surprised. Knowing how stubborn she's been he thought she would be resisting a little more. But now he's got her.<br>"What was that?" He asked in a grinning matter.  
>"N-Nothing." She hissed.<br>He chuckled as he lowered himself down to where her exposed chest was. Releasing one of his hands from her wrists, and putting it on top of her tit, and his mouth on the other. This time she couldn't hold it. She let out a little bit of a moan. His tougue circled all over her errect tan nipple as he gently blew on it. Her cheeks flushed by all the things he was doing. She tried to get lose, but her body was ignoring her mind. "A-Ahhh.. " She moaned again from his teeth biting down on it. Gently twisting them back and forth he made his hand massage roughly her other tit. He could almost smell her arrousing scent. It smelled like sandel wood. Licking in small circles her nipple got harder at the same time his hand on her tit was pintching, and twisting, her other nipple.  
>She was going insane. So many emotions bursting out at once. How was this happening? How long til she goes completely crazy?<br>He grinned at her before releasing his mouth. "Gawd you taste so delious. I wonder if you taste even better down stairs?"  
>She glares as hard as she could as to say 'Don't you even dare.' But once again, her body was ignoring her commands.<br>"Aw, what's with that stare? You seem to be enjoying it so far?" He asked in a husky tone. Staying quiet she honestly couldn't understand why she was acting like this? But she is slowly starting to admit to it.  
>"Just shut up." She was able to say in almost a whisper. He just chuckled and released his other hand and starts to kiss down her perfect athletic stomach, leaving some licking marks. Moaning from his long snake like tougue she couldn't help, but shiver by his strong touch. Feeling more excited she feels herself starting to get lost in a sea of bliss. Her body was growing hot, and she could feel herself becoming soaked. Which was embaressing a little. Licking down towards her pussy he stopped and stared at it with interest. Panting she glances down blushing tons shades of red. "W-What are you doing?" She finally was able to ask.<br>He just grins. "You're so wet its leaking out of your thong." He pointed.  
>She closes her eyes turning her head to the side.<br>He couldn't help, but chuckle. She looked so cute. "Man it's really coming out huh?" He kept mocking. She wanted to say something, but she was so embaressed she couldn't. "Damn, your like a waterfall."  
>"Than why not do something about it?" She was able to say. He just makes his shark smile appear. "If you say so."<br>And with one long finger he moves her wet panties to the side making a small gasp come out before he stuck his tougue inside. He could feel the hot moisture coming out of the lips. So warm, and wet. "Ahhhh!" She moans louder. Moving his tougue in different directions was amazing. Left to right. Right to left. It was intoxicicating. "Ohhh shit.." She gripped onto his spiked up hair. Twirling it in a big than small circles he knew he was getting her. After devouring her he brought his lips to her swollen clit now suckling on it. Her eyes widen as she jerked her head back, leaving her speechless. Sucking harder, and using his tougue to lap over it he made sure he claimed what he wanted. Her pussy on the other hand was pleaing for attention. He bit down on her clit making her scream. "Oh god!" He sits up on his knees, and grabs her hips bringing her upwards so her pussy was facing him letting her legs dangle on his braud shoulders. Still blushing she looks at what he was planning. Using his experienced tougue he laps over and over her soaked pussy still holding her undies to the side. Moaning more and more she began to move her hips without even knowing. "A-Ahhh, I-I think... I'm.. gonna... cum.. " saying in between breathes. He kept repeating what he was doing. Feeling the lips of her pussy throb more he couldn't reisist anymore. He sucked on her clit again, and shoved two long fingers inside of her. Her eyes glistened with so much lust now, she didn't care. "OH, Kenpachi!" Her hips started to move with his fingers, as he starts to thrust them in and out faster and harder. "Kenpachi! I'm... cumming!" Arching her back she let out the loudest scream, and her pussy tightened around his fingers making her clit explode.  
>Feeling the hot liquid pour down the corners of his lip, he let her body down on his lap, as he began to remove his cloths. "Your enjoying this more aren't ya?" He asked as he pulled his hardened monsterous cock out of his pants. Harribel was a little scared to be honest. It was three fingers thick, and long. "Now it's time for me to have some fun." He said as he positioned himself at the entrance to her pussy's lips once again. "Ready?" He asked. She hesitated for a moment, before nodding and closing her eyes for the moment. Taking one of her legs, placing it back on his shoulder making her turn her body to one side. Letting him lighting sit on her yummy thigh, as he starts to enter. Groaning by the feeling of it tightening all over his cock he shoves it in all the way. "Shiiiiit... " He groans as she lets out a couple of painful screams. Leaning down so his hands were on either side of her head he pants and looks at her waiting for her to be prepared. After a few minutes, she meets his eye and gives him a small nod as he begins to pump in and out. Meeting his thrusts her body starts to bounce back and forth as he just grins at her from above. "Yea, you love my cock don't ya?" He smacked her clit. She moans louder. "Aghhh!" "Don't ya?" He does it again making her scream louder. "Say it!" He demanded. For some reason she was loving his control over her. "Y-Yes." She barely speaks. Kenpachi growled. "I can't hear you!" This time he grabs her clit hard and twisting it fast while pumping her pussy harder making her lose control. "YES!" Screaming at the top of her lungs. Groaning at her moans and screams Kenpachi was losing his mind. He had to finish what he started. Pulling out he makes her go on her hands and knees and pushes her back down so she's more to the ground as he lifts her fine round ass pumping her again. "Oh Kenpachi! Yes! Yes! More! Harder!" She yells as he does what she commands.<br>Minutes later he pumped so hard that her pussy tightened again around his shaft making him groan loud making him explode inside of her. When she felt his hot liquid burst inside her she was speechless. Panting heavy she collasped feeling it pour out. Grabbing his coat he lays down next to her and puts it over them as he takes ahold of her shoulders, and places her on top of his strong hard chest.  
>"There. Now recover so we can continue our match." He whispered closing his eye.<br>She couldn't help, but let a small chuckle as she also closes her eyes.  
>"Fine by me."<br>And with that they both drifted.


End file.
